Love Is Never Gone
by mylittlestdream
Summary: This is an AU Fanfiction. Quinn hears a voice and she knows that she needs to find her. Faberry, little Brittana and PezBerry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Is Never Gone.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and the characters are not mine. (If I did own Glee everything will be different)**

**A/N 1: Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so it's a little crappy. I was afraid to write this but I don't want to waste the idea. Please review it would help a lot on my writing. Thanks.**

**A/N 2: This AU by the way. All characters are originally studying in McKinley except for Rachel. Rachel and Santana are somewhat related.**

**Chapter One.**

William McKinley High School was ruled by the Cheerios, Football team and the Glee club. Yes the Glee Club. Most members of the group are also members of the Cheerios and Football team. Finn was forced to join the group because Mr. Shue blackmailed him to join. It was something about cocaine was found in his bag. Quinn also joined because she wanted to support Finn. They were together at the time. Most of the Finn's friends from the football team were also persuaded to join. Santana and Brittany just go where Quinn goes so they also joined. There are also the four original members, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina.

It was the first day of school after the winter break.

Quinn arrived at the school an hour earlier. She didn't want to stay in her own house. She feels so alone in a big house. She was with her mom because her father died in a car accident. It has been two years since the accident; things have never been the same after that. Quinn loved her father. He was a good father but he expects too much from Quinn because of her sister who was too perfect.

She was sitting in her car. She was about to open the radio when she heard someone singing. She tried to look for the voice. She saw the brunette leaning on her car wearing her earphones and singing to an unfamiliar song. Quinn just stared at the singing brunette. After a few minutes the brunette stopped singing and started walking towards the school gate. Quinn has never seen her before. Quinn went back to her car and got her bag. She went inside and tried to follow the brunette but lost her. Students are starting to come now.

Quinn tried to look for the girl all day but luck was not by her side. After two days, Quinn thought that it must have been just her hallucination.

"Hey Q."

"Hey San." Quinn got her things from her locker then faced Santana.

"Wow! You look like crap."

"I. Do. Not." Quinn said a little irritated.

"What have you been doing these past few days?"Santana asked.

"Nothing."Quinn said and Santana just looked at her and waiting for her to talk. "Okay. I'll tell you but promise me you won't laugh."

Santana put her arms in front of her, tapping her foot, waiting for Quinn's story.

"I saw someone on the parking lot last Monday and I was looking for her."

"So you're a stalker now?"Santana chuckled.

"Shut up! Do you want to hear the story or not?"Quinn was now shouting.

"Woah! Q, chill. Okay. You were stalking some-"Quinn glared at her."Looking for someone." Santana corrected herself."Why don't you like just ask people?"

"I tried. Nobody knows her. I think I'm losing my mind."

"Maybe you are. You must have hit your head really hard when you fell down the pyramid. Wait. Why were you looking for her?"Santana smiled.

Quinn thought about it for a second. She didn't really know why but she feels like she needs to know the girl. She needs to find her; she wants to hear that beautiful voice again. She would never tell that to Santana. She will mock her for that until the day she dies."She can sing Santana."

The Latina put her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow."And?"

"You know we still need another member for Glee club for us to qualify for Sectionals right?"Quinn said her excuse.

"Sure. That's what this is."Santana smirked, she does not really believe on what Quinn said."I need to go, I'm going to look for Brittany. Good luck on your stalking."

Quinn sighed. 'This is really crazy', Quinn thought. That's when she saw the girl again, turning on the corner. Quinn ran like she was running for her life. She shoved some people away to free her path. She reached the end of the hall and didn't see the girl.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The next day, Quinn looked more exhausted than yesterday. She was sitting in their table at lunch. She was holding her fork and just playing with her pasta. She was not really in the mood to eat.

"Oh my god Fabray! What happened to you?"Santana said placing her tray on the table. Quinn just rolled her eyes. Brittany sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah. Britt. Just a little tired with Cheerios, school and Glee."

"You were not this tired a few weeks ago. We have been doing these for months now Quinn."Santana said.

"Did your dog die Quinn?"

"Uhm. Britt, I don't have a dog."

"Is this still about your little crush, Q?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"I never said anything about a crush Santana. I told you this is about Glee club."

"Oh come on, Q. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez! You think I'll buy that shit?"

"Believe what you want to believe."Quinn stood and left the two.

The truth is Quinn have not slept for more than three hours in four days. She has not eaten much but that was not new. She has already been doing that because of the Cheerios. Quinn was exhausted. She didn't even know if what she was looking for was real or not.

Santana was speaking in straight Spanish.

"Stop! Santana, I already told you that I can't understand Spanish."

"How can we be related if you don't speak Spanish?"

"I already told you this. We don't use the language at home."

"Well. I was not listening and why are you talking to me? I told you that we shouldn't be seen in school together."

"Technically speaking we are still outside." They have been standing in the parking lot or almost ten minutes now.

"Whatever Berry. I told you, I will not be seen with you until you change your fashion style."

"I love this sweater. It's comfortable."

"I still can't believe that we're fucking related." Students are starting to come. "I have to go. Remember what I told you, stay out of radar and don't ever tell anyone that we are related."Santana got her Cheerios bag and put it on her shoulder and walked towards the school.

It has been a week now. Rachel had moved from Jersey to Ohio. Rachel's family was having financial problems and she didn't have any choice when she was told that she needed to transfer to Lima. Santana and Rachel didn't really know each other much. They have seen each other twice when Rachel and her dads visit Ohio. One of Rachel's dads is the brother of Santana's uncle, who was pretty close to Santana's family.

Rachel walked to the school. She hasn't really talked to anyone. She did what Santana said and stayed under the radar. She didn't want to be the center of attention anyway. Maybe, before she did love the attention but with all the stress with her family. She wanted a break from all the drama. She didn't stay too long at school and once the bell rang she was always outside and on her way home already.

She was on her way to her first class when she bumped into someone. She immediately apologized."I'm so sorry." She picked up the book that she was holding that was now on the floor.

"What the hell? Watch we're your..."Quinn got her books and when she finally saw who she bumped into."You."

"I'm so sorry."Rachel apologized again then walked away from the blonde. She was following what Santana said.

"Wait."Quinn's mind finally registered what just happened and she followed the tiny brunette. "Uhm. Hi I'm Quinn Fabray! You must be new here." Quinn was flashing very big smile.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry! Yes. I'm new here. I just started last week."

The bell rang.

"I should probably go. Nice meeting you, Quinn."

"Yeah. You too."

At Glee practice. Quinn was sitting on her chair writing on her notebook and wearing a big smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood today."Santana and Brittany went inside the choir room pinkies linked together."Found your little crush?"Quinn just looked at Santana and smiled.

"Name?"Santana asked as she sat on a chair next to Quinn.

Quinn was about to answer when the members of the Glee club settled on their chairs and Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Guys, I have an announcement. We need to find our twelfth member before Friday or we can't qualify for Sectionals."Quinn raised her hand. "Yes Quinn?"

" I might know a person who will be great for the club."

"Okay Quinn. Let that person come here tomorrow for her audition and we'll see."

Quinn nodded and smiled. The rest of the hour was spent picking a song for their performance.

"What was that about? You know someone who will join?" Santana asked Quinn as they moved outside of the room.

"Yeah. The new girl that I was talking about."

"New girl? I don't know any new girl."

"Her name is Rachel Berry and she has an..."

"Fuck! No!"Santana said.

"What? No? Do you even know her?"

"No! I don't know her."Santana said a little pissed.

"Then why are you like that?"

"That's a lame name for a person. Really Berry? Lame! I'm pretty sure she's a loser and I don't hang out with losers."

"That's kind of judgmental even for you, Santana. You haven't even met her."

"Just no, Q! Don't even try! Let's go, Britt."Santana pulled Brittany and walked away.

Quinn went to find Rachel. She was about to give up when she saw the girl walking towards her car.

"Hey."

Rachel jumped a little."You scared me."

"Sorry. Uhm. Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn was surprised that she was suddenly shy. This was a new feeling for her.

"You're already talking to me."

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join the Glee club."

"No."Rachel said softly.

"I heard you singing last Monday and you have an amazing...Wait. No? Why not?"

"I don't want to join any of the clubs. I just want to be left alone. So sorry, Quinn, I will decline your offer." Rachel was about to open her car.

"But you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you for the compliment, Quinn, but really there is nothing that you can do to change my mind."Rachel went inside her car and drove away.

At Santana's house.

"Hey Berry. Can we talk for a second?"Santana said already entering Rachel's room.

"What do you want now?"

"I told you to stay under radar. What the hell are you doing talking to Quinn of all people?"

"I didn't talk to her. She's the one who approached me."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to join in your little Glee club."Santana glared at her."Don't worry, I said no."

"Good. Stay away from Quinn and don't even think of joining."Santana slammed the door.

Rachel was left on her room thinking of what just happened. The truth is she wants to join the Glee club. Singing has always been her passion. She still plan on continue doing her MySpace videos. She still wants to be on Broadway but all of her plans are now moved back a little, not completely forgotten just postponed a little. A Tony at twenty five is the still the same as when she's twenty seven right? She was also intrigued by Quinn. Something was going on with that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a little Brittana in it. It reveals why Santana doesn't like Rachel. **

**A/N 1: We all know that Santana's a bitch but I think it's just a wall. She's really a caring person inside. She just wants to be loved.**

**A/N 2: Thanks for the comments. I thought I won't get even one. It pushed me to update it sooner. I have many ideas for this story so I'm having problems organizing it.**

**A/N 3: Sorry about the confusion on how Santana and Rachel are related. It's actually like this; Santana's mom and her uncle are actually cousins not brothers and sisters. Sorry for not explaining it further. Rachel's dad and the uncle are actually the ones who are brothers. So, Santana and Rachel are like second cousins. Something like that. Sorry again for the confusion.**

**Chapter Two.**

Rachel has talked to some of her classmates to know more about Quinn. Of course, the stories are the same, Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios, Most popular girl in school, Female lead of the Glee club and every high school boy's fantasy. This got Rachel more confused and intrigued about the girl. Why is the most popular girl in school wasting time on her? She asked herself.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said as she walks towards Rachel.

Rachel jumped a little."Is your hobby giving people heart attacks?"Rachel said putting her hand on her chest.

"A normal person's response would have been 'Hi Quinn'."Quinn said smiling at her.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"Rachel said raising her eyebrows.

"No. That's not what I said-"

"What do you want? If you're going to ask me to join your little club again. My answer is still no."

"Actually, I wanted to tour you around school. That's the right thing to do with a new student right?"

"I've been here a week, Quinn. You don't have to waste your time on me. I'm pretty sure you can find a more productive use of your time."

_Wow! She talks too much but she's kinda cute while rambling. What? What am I thinking? _She shook her head. "Oh come on. Can I at least walk you to class?"

"No. Please Quinn just leave me alone. It will be best if we don't talk anymore. It will be a lot better for you."

"Are you a vampire?"

"What? I'm not a vampire. Where did you get that idea?"

"You sound like that guy on that vampire movie, the one where he sparkles on the sun."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started walking through the hallway. Quinn started walking behind her.

Rachel turned and looked at Quinn."Quinn, stop following me."

"I'm not following you. I'm going to class. You're so full of yourself, Berry." Quinn smirked.

Rachel just walked faster to class not looking at Quinn.

_How can I ignore her if she keeps following me like this? Rachel thought. Santana's not going to be happy with this. Why do I even care what Santana thinks?_

It was lunch break and Rachel mostly finds a place where she can sit quietly alone but today that's going to change. She got her lunch and was about to look for a table when a blonde girl blocked her way.

"Rachel, do you want to sit with us?" Quinn said.

"No."

"Why not? I want to introduce you to Santana and Brittany."

Rachel was about to protest but she was already being pulled by Quinn. Rachel just followed her.

"Hey Quinn. Who's your new friend?"Brittany asked smiling.

"Britt, this is Rachel Berry."Rachel smiled at Brittany.

"Hi!" Brittany got up and surprised Rachel with a hug. "You smell like honey." Brittany said while playing with Rachel's hair. Quinn pulled Brittany gently.

"Britt, I think you're suffocating her."

"Sorry." Brittany smiled.

"Rachel, this is Brittany and that's Santana."Quinn said pointing at the Latina, who was looking not looking at them.

"I have to go. I've got better things to do." Santana got up and left.

"See you later, Rachel." Brittany said as she followed Santana.

After a few more days all of them have been hanging out more. Brittany and Quinn were always happy and laughing but Rachel and Santana was just sitting there, barely speaking. When Santana speaks, she always finds ways to insult Rachel. At home they try to avoid each other.

"I went to the park yesterday. I don't actually remember how I got there but I saw the ducks on the lake. There so cute. I love ducks."Brittany said smiling.

"We should go there sometimes. Right, Rachel?" Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah. I think that will be an excellent idea. We need fresh air. " She answered.

"Yeah and maybe, Berry can fall on the lake and drown." Santana said.

Quinn just glared at her and Rachel sat silently.

On Thursday Quinn has successfully forced Rachel on joining Glee club.

Rachel opened her locker and saw a pink note inside.

_Auditorium. 3: 30. – Q _

This made Rachel smile. The blonde has been really friendly to her. She has heard stories about Quinn being a bitch but the blonde has never been like that to her. Rachel doesn't really have friends in her past school; she only had one really close friend.

At 3:25, Rachel was already in the Auditorium. She walked inside and went to the center of the stage.

"Quinn?" Rachel said looking at the empty room.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said as she walks towards her."Can I ask you a favor?"

Rachel just nodded."Please sing for me."

"No, Quinn."Rachel finally realized what this was.

"Please. You love to sing, Rachel. We both know that. Just one song. For me? "Quinn was pleading with her beautiful hazel eyes. Rachel just nodded and Quinn smiled and sat in front of the auditorium.

_Kiss today goodbye,  
The sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck, the same to you.  
But I can't regret  
What I did for love, what I did for love.  
Look my eyes are dry.  
The gift was ours to borrow.  
It's as if we always knew,  
And I won't forget what I did for love,  
What I did for love._

As Rachel was singing her song, Quinn was looking at her, really looking at her, memorizing every detail of her face and her body. She's memorizing in her mind how Rachel's chocolate brown eyes lit up with every word, her soft lips breathing every lyrics of the song, her hands showing every emotion in her body. This is when Quinn realized it. She has a crush on one, Rachel Berry. It was like when she first saw the brunette, singing in front of her car. Her heart was beating faster. She has never felt like this. At first she got scared but it didn't matter. Quinn was raised to believe on things but when her father died. She became open minded. She has been used to seeing Brittany and Santana. For her, love is not about sexuality. It is what two people are feeling for each other. She smiles at Rachel, her heart still beating fast.

_Love  
Love is never gone  
As we travel one  
Love's what we'll remember  
Kiss today goodbye._

Rachel finished her song with tears in her eyes. Quinn was looking at her like she was the only person in the world. It makes her heart smile. No one has ever looked at her like that.

"That was amazing, Rachel." Quinn said clapping. She walked towards Rachel and held her hand. "I know you love to sing. Please consider my offer about the Glee club. I don't want you to waste your talent. You are too amazing not to be shared to the world."

Rachel smiled her 'Rachel Berry smile' "Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Quinn said smiling back at her.

"Yes."Quinn crushed her into a bear hug.

"Quinn, I can't breathe."

"Sorry."Quinn stepped back and smiled at her.

**Friday.**

Rachel and Quinn went inside the choir room together. Santana immediately saw them. The whole club was already there and waiting for Mr. Shue.

"What are you doing here, Midget?" Santana said looking at Rachel.

"Her name is Rachel, Santana. Stop calling her that!"

"It's not my fault that she's so small, Q."

"I've had enough of you being a bitch!" Quinn got up and was about to attack Santana but Rachel held her arms."You have been bashing on Rachel from the beginning. What's your problem? She has not done anything to you?"

"You don't know her!" Santana got up and went outside the room and Brittany followed her.

Cheerios locker room.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany said pouting.

"Nothing."Santana sat on the bench and rested her head on the wall.

"Is this about Rachel? She seems like a nice person, why do you hate her?"

"You don't know her Britt."Santana said.

"And you do?" Brittany said a little confused now.

Santana was about to lie but she can't lie to her."Brittany, she's my cousin. I know her."

"That's great. We should hang out with her more."

"No, Britt. She's a loser. I don't want to hang out with her."

"Is that really the reason?"Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. Santana was now lost, she always feel that way when Brittany looks at her like that.

"It's just, she comes into our home and of course my mom accepts her, she's family. My mom loves her. She's everything that my mom wants for a daughter. "Brittany put her arms around Santana.

"You know that's not Rachel's fault right? You should not put it all on her and have you seen Quinn? She's happy. I've never seen her this happy before and I think Rachel's the one who is making her happy. You should apologize to them."

Santana just looked at Brittany. She can never say no to Brittany.

They met Quinn and Rachel on the parking lot.

"Santana wants to say something." Brittany said smiling at the two.

Santana has her hand inside the pocket of her jacket and swaying a little bit. She was not really good at kind of things.

"I'll stop calling you Midget." Santana said looking down on the floor.

Quinn knows that is the closest they will get to an apology. Quinn smiled at her.

"Or Stubbles, Manhands, RuPaul." Quinn said.

"I get it. I will not call her names anymore, just Berry."

Quinn smiled."I'm sorry I almost attacked you. Sometimes you're just a big bitch. I'm used to it but sometimes it's just too mean." Santana just huffed.

"So you and Rachel are cousins. Why didn't you say anything?"

The Latina just looked at Quinn then Rachel. "It's nothing, Quinn. Let's just forget this all happened." Rachel said speaking for the Latina.

"Yey! Now that we are all okay."Brittany said clapping her hands." Group hug!" Brittany put all of them in an awkward hug.

"Okay. That's enough love on one day." Santana said pulling away from the hug.

They spent more time together. Glee club has been fun. They enjoy singing and dancing together. During weekends, the four of them go to the mall and hang out. They helped Rachel on changing her fashion style. Santana has been happy with this. She was always tempted to go to Rachel's closet and burn all of her argyle sweaters. Sometime Rachel watches the three during their Cheerios practice and after they go to Santana's house to hang out.

**A/N 4: I think this is short. I hope I can update soon. More of the other Glee kids on the next chapter. Please review. It will help a lot. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: As promised, this is the chapter with the Glee kids. It's just a little introduction to them. We will see a little of HBIC Quinn here.****  
****A/N 2: I plan on making this a ten-chapter story but that still depends on the ideas that are running in my head and also on my mood.****  
****A/N 3: If you guys want to suggest anything, feel free to leave a review. Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Three.**

"What do you want Puckerman?"Quinn was in front of her locker getting books for her next class.

"Do I always need a reason to talk to you, Fabray?"Puck said smiling at one of the Cheerios that passed by him. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I can only think of one reason why you talk to girls and that is to get into their pants. If you're planning on doing the same to me, I'm telling you now, it's not gonna work."

"What can I say? Girls can't resist the charm of the Puckzilla and don't worry, Fabray, I think we have already established since Freshman year that I am not really interested in you. Well, you're hot and sexy as hell but you're kind of too much to handle. You're all for the love and commitment shit and we all know that that's just not how I roll. "Puck said running his hand through his Mohawk.

Quinn was now getting irritated. She doesn't have time for this nonsense. She has had already been in too much shit for one day. "I'm asking you again. What do you want? Just tell me so you can leave me the fuck alone. I don't have time for all your shit."

"Calm the fuck down, Fabray!"

Quinn glared at him. His really getting on her nerves right now. He is one of Quinn's closest friends that's why she can tolerate him but he really is an ass sometimes. He is a great friend; in moments that he needs to be serious and Quinn needs him, he was always there. The things that Quinn hates about him are that he is too childish and maybe the fact that he is too much of a sex addict. He has probably slept with every girl in McKinley and Quinn doesn't like that at all. She was not really like waiting for the right person or the special someone (_Actually, she is, she just can't admit it even to herself_), it's just that sleeping with most of the student body is not really one of her goals in life. She thinks it's disgusting and wrong. She tried telling both Santana and Puck that people deserve better than that. Quinn finally succeeded in telling Santana with the help of Brittany but that was easier because she was a girl. Boys are kindof hard-headed and don't seem to know how to listen especially Puck.

"I need to ask you a favor. You're pretty close with Berry, right?" Quinn nodded."Think you can hook me up with her?"

"NO!"Quinn said slamming her locker shut.

"Why not? I heard that she is Jewish. We'll be perfect together. We're both hot Jews and have you heard her sing?"

Quinn was now glaring at him."I will not help you and you are so not Rachel's type. Don't even try Puck!"She said pointing one finger at him.

Puck raised his hand in defense. "Come on, Quinn. Berry's not going to resist my guns and my charm."Puck said showing off his arms.

"I said no, Puckerman! Leave me alone!"Quinn walked through the hallways and Puck just looked at her as she leaves.

After Spanish, Quinn stayed for a while to copy some of the things that Mr. Shue wrote on the board for their current lesson. She was too distracted to copy it during class.

"Quinn, can I talk to you?"

"What is it Finn?"Quinn said as she was still writing in her notebook not looking at him.

Finn moved closer to her. Everyone has already left the room except for the two of them. "I know this may sound kind of weird because we dated and..."

"I don't have time for this, what do you want? Just go straight to the point, Finn. "She was still frustrated with Puck and Finn was disturbing her while she was writing her notes. She really wants to finish this and find a place to relax.

Finn smiled at her, his usual innocent smile. It was all known that Finn and Quinn dated for a while. Of course, everyone knows. They were the power couple of McKinley High on their freshman year and until the first few months of Sophomore year. The Head cheerleader and the Quarterback of the football team and female and male lead of Glee club, they were the perfect couple but a month before their winter break, they both decided it would be better if they just remained friends. Quinn told him that there was just no spark between them, Finn didn't really understand what she was saying but he realized that he was a little pressured when they were still together and just wanted to be free. He was not able to do guys stuffs when they were together; she wanted to always be with him. They do things that Finn doesn't really enjoy, Puck has always told him about that, He keeps reminding him that he should not be tied down to one girl. So, it was a mutual decision to just remain friends because it was not working out between them.

"Right. Uhm. I was thinking if you can help me with Rachel. She seems really nice and.."

"Ugh."Quinn rose from her chair and left the room. _Boys are so dumb!_ She thought.

"Is that a no?" Finn said looking confused.

Quinn went to the choir room. She wanted some time alone before Glee practice starts because she wanted to relax a bit. Her day was not really going too well. Finn and Puck were not helping her mood either. She's sure if she sees them at that moment she'll probably hit them in the head or strangle both of them. She was really not in a good mood today; it was now a little weird for her. It would have been normal for her to be a bitch around people (_Not as big of a bitch as Santana but she still had her moments before_) but when she met Rachel she became more relaxed and friendly towards people. She was still a bitch sometime especially on days where things are not going right, like today. But now, she didn't really care that she is being less of a bitch. People still parted like the red sea when she passes on the hallway. She actually feels better now, before students parted because they were afraid but now she feels like the students do this out of respect and admiration to her.

Morning practice was more brutal than normal Cheerios practice, they had to run twenty laps before practice because Santana and Brittany were gone for almost ten minutes and Coach Sylvester was not thrilled and said it was unacceptable and everyone needs to suffer because of their indecency. Quinn was glaring at the two of them the whole time and they were just smiling at her. Quinn was also supposed to pass an assignment that she worked and stayed all night for but she accidently left it at home and was not able to pass it. She has not seen Rachel all day because Rachel had to do something during lunch break and that was the only time that they can see each other during Fridays except for Glee practice. So yes, this was definitely not her best day. She sat on the chair on the back and rested her head on the wall.

"Hey Quinn. I didn't know that you were here. Are you okay?"Rachel said as she entered the room. She immediately noticed that Quinn was not feeling well.

"Why are you here so early today?"Quinn asked not really answering the question.

"I wanted to practice for a while. I thought no one was here. I have not yet practice in weeks. I was still adjusting and I have not scheduled time for my practice. Are you okay?"She asked again as she put her hand on Quinn's forehead."You're temperature is a fine but you look a little sick."

"I'm fine."Quinn said. She felt like her temperature was going up because Rachel laid her hands in her forehead. She felt her heart beating faster and her cheeks were suddenly going red.

"You sure?"Rachel said putting her hands on Quinn's cheek. Quinn just nodded and blushed harder.

"Now, I think your temperature is going up."Rachel said. Quinn looked for maliciousness in Rachel's tone but there was none. Rachel was there, holding her cheek and just being her innocent little self. Quinn can't help but smile. This may not have been her best day but she can survive especially when Rachel is holding her like this.

After a few minutes, the other Glee kids arrived. The first ones who got there after Rachel and Quinn were Puck and Finn. Rachel was sitting beside Quinn and there were two extra sits on Rachel's right. The two boys were fighting of who will sit beside Rachel. They were standing near the piano.

"I came here first, dude. I should be the one who should sit there." Puck said pointing at the empty chair beside Rachel.

"What? That's not true. I came inside before you."

Quinn rolled her eyes; she was controlling herself to not to stand up and hit the two. Rachel was confused of what was actually happening in front of her.

Santana and Brittany arrived pinkies linked together and didn't notice the two guys arguing in front. Brittany sat beside Rachel and Santana sat on the other side of Brittany.

"Hey that's my sit!"Puck said breaking his conversation with Finn.

"This is a free country, Puckerman. Britt can sit wherever she wants."

"But we came first before you two."Finn said.

"Britt wants to sit here dimwits. Tell me if you two have a problem with that." Santana said putting her arms around her and resting her legs on the chair in front of her. The two just looked at each other and sat on the two chairs in front."Thought so."

In the middle of their practice, Mr. Shue was called by Coach Sylvester and all the Glee kids where left in the choir room. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little bubble, Tina was sitting on Artie's lap, Mercedes and Kurt were talking about their costumes for Sectionals, Mike and Matt were playing thumb wrestling in one corner, Santana and Brittany were 'sexting' each other and giggling even if they are just sitting beside each other and Finn and Puck were now sitting on the opposite sides of the room.

"What's with those two?"Rachel asked looking at Finn and Puck who are now glaring at each other.

"I guess they have a little crush on you."Quinn said as she was looking at the two, she was burning holes in the back of their heads. She really thinks it's pathetic.

Rachel smiled."Really?"

Quinn turned to look at her. She was surprised and a little hurt with the enthusiasm in Rachel's voice. "You're happy that they are both crushing on you?"

"I don't know. Noah and Finn are really nice guys. It's kind of flattering actually."Rachel shrugged and smiled.

"I can't believe this." Quinn said as she closed her notebook.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"You're really happy that they have a crush on you? Do you know those two dimwits? Puck is an ass and Finn is dumb. Nice guys? Really Rachel?"

"Quinn, that's mean. You have no right to call them that."

"Whatever." Quinn stormed out of the room.

Santana went beside Rachel.

"What the hell happened with Q, Berry?"

"I don't know."

Since the incident in the choir room, Quinn has been avoiding Rachel. Rachel spends her lunch with Brittany and Santana but if Quinn was with them Rachel sits with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie. They don't hang out after class anymore. Quinn doesn't go to Santana's house. Brittany is the only one who goes to Santana's house and the three of them do their homework together and after some hours Rachel always excuse herself to give the two some privacy.

When she was alone in her room, Rachel keeps on thinking of calling Quinn and ask her if she was okay. She just ends up staring at her phone for hours.

**A/N 4: Next chapter is on the way. I think it will be interesting. More Faberry on the next one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee again and I don't own the songs used in this story.**

**A/N 1: Sorry for this chapter. I hope you like it. It's a little angsty but I'll make it up on the next chapter. Promise! This is not edited well because I got excited to post it, so sorry. Thank you for reading. Review are much appreciated. **

**A/N 2: A little Santana in this. I like Santana's character. I love how Naya portrays her on the show. She makes the viewers feel like there is something more to her than being a bitch. I kinda wish the show do something with her.**

**Chapter Four. **

Rachel was sitting on the floor in her room, doing her homework on the table. Santana walked inside Rachel's room without even knocking. Rachel looked up and removed her earphones.

"Can I sit here?"Santana said looking at the couch. Rachel laughed."What so funny, Berry?"

"Santana Lopez, asking for permission? That's a first."Rachel laughed again. "and this is your house. You can sit wherever you want to."

"I just thought you wouldn't want to spend time with me."Santana said sitting on the couch, touching the hem of her shirt. Rachel stopped laughing and looked at Santana.

"Hey. Don't say that. I love hanging out with you, Britt and Qui-"She stopped herself and shook her head.

"You two need to talk."

"I don't even know what happened Santana."

"Are you that oblivious Rachel?"Rachel smiled at her."What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You called me Rachel."

"Don't smile at me like that and don't get use to it. It's never gonna happen again."

Rachel just shook her head. "I don't know what happened to Quinn. Everything was okay with us then she suddenly just started avoiding me."

"I'll try to talk to her."Santana said and Rachel just smiled at her again."Will you please stop looking at me like that?"

Rachel laughed again. "You're on a roll today, Santana. First you ask permission to sit on the couch, second, you called me by my given name and now, your offering to help me?"

"I said I'll talk to her. Who said anything about helping you?"Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana's phone rang and she opened the text message. "I have to go, I'm meeting Britt. Want to come?"

"No. I'm fine. I have too much homework."Rachel said pointing at the papers in front of her.

"Okay."

"Have fun and thanks Santana!"  
Santana looked back and smiled at Rachel. Rachel smiled back.

**  
****The next day.**

Santana saw Quinn sitting alone on the empty Cheerios locker room. She thought that it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"What's wrong with you, Q?"Santana already know the answer to this but she wants to hear it from her.

"What are you talking about San?"

"Don't play dumb with me Fabray. We both know that you know what I'm talking about."

Quinn looked at the Latina."If I tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, Q."She was already prepared on hearing this.

"Even Britt."Quinn continued.

"You know I can't lie to B."

"Well, I can't tell you what it is."Quinn zipped her Cheerios bag and was about to leave when Santana caught her arm and pulled her back to the bench.

"Fine. I will not tell Brittany."It will be hard for her to not tell Brittany and she was sure she will probably slip and tell Brittany anyway but she needs to help Quinn now and that was the only thing in her mind.

Quinn sighed. She doesn't know how she's going to say it. She doesn't even know why she wants to tell Santana but she trusts her and she knows that she will not judge her.

"IthinkIkindalikeRachel." Quinn said in one breath.

"Wait what? Can you please say that again?"

"I said, I think I kinda like Rachel."

Santana laughed. Quinn gave Santana her best HBIC glare."That was it? You were not talking to Rachel because of that? "

"Well, actually it was because the two meat heads are drooling over her."Quinn shrugged the memory of the two boys smitten over to Rachel. She always sees the two boys talking to Rachel. During Glee practice she finds ways to not look at the three. She always distracts herself by drawing in her notebook or writing stuffs.

"Am I hearing this right? Quinn Fabray? Jealous?"Santana said smirking.

"I'm glad I'm entertaining you Santana."

"If you like her, why won't you just tell her?"

"You know it's not that easy San."

"Actually it is, just look at me and Britt. You just have to remove that stick shoved up your ass, Q and quit being a coward "

"You and Britt are different. You have known each other since you were babies."

"Why does that matter? I don't think the length of time you have known a person does not exactly measure the amount of love you have for that person."

Quinn stared at Santana and started laughing. She was laughing so hard she was practically rolling on the floor. "Oh my fucking gosh! Are you really Santana Lopez? Who are you and what have you done with the bitch?"

"She's still here and if you won't stop laughing, she might introduce you to her fist."Santana said glaring at the laughing blond.

Quinn laughed some more and finally stopped and sat back on the bench."I'm sorry San. I just didn't expect hearing those kind of words from you."

"Don't even think of telling that to anyone, Fabray. You wouldn't want to see what I'm capable of doing. "

Quinn held up her hands in defense."Don't worry, San. You're secret is safe with me."Quinn giggled a bit.

"So what are you planning on doing with Rachel?"Quinn stopped laughing and turned to Santana.

"I don't know San. I can't be around her. I may not be able to control myself. Wait."Quinn laughed again."Did you just call her Rachel?"

Santana rolled her eyes."Dammit, Fabray. Can you just please be serious for a second? "

Quinn looked at her, she was now really serious."I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me, Fabray. I'm only going to say this once. What you are going to do is get that fucking stick out of your ass and you are going to serenade her or whatever romantic shit you know and you will make her fucking fall for you. What the hell happened to Quinn Fucking Fabray, Head Bitch in Charge? You can do this, Q."

"You 're right."

"Of course I am. So I'm going to leave you to plan your little romantic shit."Santana got up. She was about to open the door.

"Thanks San."

"Don't mention it. I mean really. Don't ever!"

Quinn laughed."Don't worry San. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Quinn was left in the locker room thinking of what she really wants to do. She likes her but she was too afraid that Rachel will not feel the same way. Quinn is not really good with rejections. She was use to being admired and loved. She tried to be perfect at everything so that she won't fail.

_What if she doesn't like me? Does she even like girls? Oh my gosh! Does this mean I'm gay? Why am I only thinking this now? I don't think I can live if she rejects me. Dammit!_

__  
Two days have passed and Quinn was still avoiding Rachel.

Quinn was standing in her locker when it suddenly slammed shut.

"What the hell, S!"

"Did you forget what we talked about Quinn?"

"I know. I'm just not prepared yet."

"Well, you should move faster because last I heard Hudson is going on a date with Berry on Saturday."

"What?"Quinn felt like her blood was going up her head.

That is when they saw Finn talking to Rachel in front of her locker. Finn got Rachel's books and she smiled and thanked him.

"I already told you what you need to do. If you don't do anything soon, Hudson will probably have her. Are you prepared to see that, Q?"

Quinn left Santana standing alone. She was furious. She needs to do something. She needs to woo Rachel. She needs to tell her what she feels about her.

It was Friday so it means there is Glee practice. Quinn has been practicing the song because she knows that the time will come that she will be prepared enough to sing it to Rachel.

_***Flashback***_

_2 weeks after Quinn and Rachel met._

_"What's wrong with what I wear?"_

_"Seriously? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"_

_"That's mean, Quinn."Rachel pouted._

_"Well, if being mean is what it takes for you to not wear that." She said pointing at Rachel's owl sweater. "then I'll do it."_

_"But I don't have anything else to wear and this sweater is pretty comfortable."_

_"I'm pretty sure there are many outfits that you can feel comfortable with and far more stylish than that. Let's go."Quinn held Rachel's hand. She smiled at herself._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to buy you decent clothes."_

**_Lima Mall._**

_"Come on. Try this on."Quinn said as she gave Rachel some shirt._

_Rachel tried the shirts on and Quinn just stayed outside of the fitting room._

_"Quinn, can you come inside? I think it's stuck."_

_Quinn went inside the room and she laughed a little because the dress was stuck and Rachel's arms were raised up and she was trying to remove the dress. Quinn looked at her and saw Rachel's body, she absentmindedly licked her lips. So this was what she is hiding under those sweaters._

_"Quinn, are you going to help me or not?"_

_"Sorry."Quinn helped her remove the shirt. Quinn was trying to look on the wall, on the floor, the ceiling, she was looking everywhere except at Rachel. This is torture. She thought._

_After a few hours and many different stores, they have bought enough for Rachel._

_"Quinn, I promise you. I'll pay you for all of these."Rachel said lifting the bags in her hand._

_"No, Rachel. Don't worry. It's fine. Think of it as a welcome gift."_

_Rachel smiled at her."Thanks Quinn."_

_"So what do you want to do?"_

_"I'm hungry."_

_"I know a place where they serve vegan pizza, if you want to go there."_

_"How did you know that I was vegan?"Rachel said raising an eyebrow._

_"Uhm. You might have mentioned it. Yeah. I think that's it."The truth was Quinn was observing her. She always sees Rachel eat salad, fruits but she have never seen her eat meat so her conclusion was that Rachel was vegan._

_Rachel just smiled and nodded._

_They have been eating their pizza for almost an hour._

_"Is Jersey different from Ohio?"_

_"Yeah. I guess."_

_"Do you miss your friends?"_

_"No one is really there to miss."_

_"You didn't have friends there?"_ Quinn asked.

_Rachel sighed."I have my best friend. He was the only one who understands me."_

_"Best friend? Right."Quinn smiled at Rachel. She was hiding the hurt that she felt._

_"What does that supposed to mean?"_

_"Is that like a code for 'boyfriend that I left back home'?"_

_"No. He is really my best friend. Nothing more."Rachel shivered from the thought."That's just gross."_

_"So no boyfriends? Girlfriends? Anything?"_

_Rachel just shook her head. Quinn smiled. She doesn't know why but that just made her happy. Her heart was jumping with joy._

_"How 'bout you?"_

_"None."Quinn said as she shook her head._

_"Really? You're like the most popular girl in school and you're beautiful. I don't believe that you're single."_

_Quinn felt her world stopped because Rachel just said that she was beautiful. She smiled so hard. Her heart was beating so fast._

_They talked for hours. They felt like they have known each other for so long._

**Choir room.**

They spent their practice polishing their songs for Sectionals.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands to catch everyone's attention."So guys, before we go, one of our group members asked me if she can sing today and perform for all of you. So, Quinn, please." Mr. Shue said as he gestured her to go in front.

Quinn stood from her chair and everyone was surprised. They didn't know what was happening.

Quinn sat on the bench beside the piano. She has learned how to play the piano since she was four. It was something that she was always proud of because her sister doesn't know how to play. It pleased her to know that there is something that she can do that her sister can't.

When she first saw Rachel, it was on the parking lot and the brunette was singing an unfamiliar song to Quinn. At first she thought that it was from a musical because when they became friends Rachel would always talk about musicals and Barbra Streisand but one time the blonde was listening to the radio in her car and she heard the song. She searched for the lyrics and immediately tried to learn to play the song on the piano.

"First, I wanted to tell all of you that I want to sing this song to one person and I'll just let the song speak for itself. To you, you already know who you are. Please listen."Quinn said as she looked at the brunette and turned to the piano and started playing the intro of the song.

_You're stuck on me__  
__and my laughing eyes__  
__I can't pretend though__  
__I try to hide, I like you__  
__I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat__  
__I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah__  
__You got me.__  
_

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet__  
__And that crooked smile of yours__  
__it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough__  
____How much do I_ need to fill me up_  
__It feels so good it must be love__  
__It's everything that I've been dreaming of.__  
__I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.__  
__Cause no matter what I do,__  
__Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

Quinn stood from the piano and Brad took her place. She stood in front of the choir room. Everyone was looking at her. Nobody actually knows what the song meant except for two people. The Latina was just smiling and shaking her head. The brunette was staring at her.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like__  
__Livin each day in this life, without you.__  
__Without you._

_One look from you I know you understand__  
__This mess we're in__  
__you know is just so out of hand._

_Oh, I just can't get enough__  
__How much do I need to fill me up__  
__It feels so good it must be love__  
__It's everything that I've been dreaming of.__  
__I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.__  
__Cause no matter what I do,__  
__Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

Quinn's heart was beating fast. She was telling everything that she is feeling through the song. She knows Rachel is listening. She was looking at her. Quinn's heart was smiling so hard.  
_  
__I hope we always feel this way__  
__I know we will__  
__and in my heart I know that__  
__you'll always stay_

_Oh, I just can't get enough__  
__How much do I need to fill me up__  
__It feels so good it must be love__  
__I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.__  
__Cause no matter what I do__  
__Oh, I just can't get enough__  
__How much do I need to fill me up__  
__It feels so good it musIt's everything that I've been dreaming of.t be love__  
__I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.__  
__Cause no matter what I do,__  
__Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_Oh (oh)__  
__You got me. You got me.__  
__Oh (oh)__  
__You got me. You got me._

She finished the song. Tears are now starting to fall from her eyes. The room was filled with round of applause. They didn't know what was happening but she sounded really good.

"Thank you, Quinn. That was amazing. Guys, that is all for today. See you on Monday."

Everyone left the room except for Quinn and Rachel. Quinn was sitting on the piano bench and Rachel was still sitting in her chair.

Santana walked towards Quinn before she left."Good luck."She whispered and tapped her back. Quinn smiled and whispered a thank you then Brittany gave her a hug.

After the two left, Quinn stood from the bench and went to forward to Rachel.

"You like me?"Rachel asked looking at the blond."That was the reason why you were avoiding me?"

"I'm sorry, Rach. It's just. I was scared and I got jealous of Puck and Finn. I know I don't have the right to-"

Quinn's rambling was cut with soft lips on her own. Their kiss was slow and gentle. Quinn felt like her was heart smiling but suddenly Rachel pulled away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel got up and left Quinn alone in an empty choir room.

Quinn sat on the floor and tears are now falling from her eyes. She didn't know that it would hurt that much. She feels like her heart was going to explode. She sat on the floor crying for hours. Then, suddenly, two hands where helping her get up.

"I'm going to kill her." The Latina said and Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

**Sorry for ending this here. I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Sorry again for ending the last chapter there. First part of this is a little angsty again but I promise you the last part is full of fluff. I hope you like it.******

A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wrong lyrics. I told you guys I didn't get to edit it. I already changed it.

**A/N 3: I wish you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews? Thanks.**

**I'll share a little story with you guys. I actually write this story on the Notes app of my iPhone. It's really cool.**

**Chapter Five.**

Quinn spent the whole night crying. Santana and Brittany stayed with her all night. Brittany just held her while she cries. It was the second time that they have seen Quinn cry this hard. The first time was two years ago when her father died. The two did the same; they stayed with Quinn all night, comforting her in every way that they know. Words are not said but they just know that they are there for each other.

In the morning, the two Cheerios left Quinn's house. At first, Santana and Brittany didn't want to leave her but she insisted and said that she was okay. She let Santana promise that she would not confront Rachel. Santana just nodded at her and said okay.

Santana tried her best to keep her promise to Quinn. She tried to avoid the tiny brunette all day so that she can't talk to her but when Santana heard from Puck that Rachel was still going on her date with Finn. She couldn't keep her promise and she threw her phone and went straight to Rachel's room.

Rachel was fixing her hair for her date when Santana barged inside her room.

"What is wrong with you?"Santana said as she entered Rachel's room. Rachel just looked at her and she didn't say anything."How the hell can you do this to Quinn? I thought you were friends?"Santana said shouting at the tiny brunette.

"You don't know anything Santana! You can't just come to my room and shout at me because you know nothing!"Rachel got her bag and was about to go out the door when Santana pulled her back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going on a date with Finn!"Rachel said as she pulled away from Santana.

"Why are you doing this?"Santana said getting frustrated. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She doesn't want to lose control. Quinn will probably kill her and Rachel has been a good friend/cousin so far.

"I'm not gay!" Rachel shouted and that set Santana off. Rachel was about to open the door when Santana pulled her to the floor. Before Santana could do anything, her mother went inside and stopped her.

"What's happening here?"Santana's mom pulled Santana up so that she was not on top of Rachel.

Santana's mom was now talking at her in Spanish. Santana was answering back at first but when her mother mentioned her father. She stopped talking and just wrapped her arms around herself. Rachel just stood there and watched the exchanged of words. Because Santana pulled her to the floor, she needed to fix her hair again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. You can fix yourself now. I think you still have time to prepare for that date." Santana's mother said, Rachel nodded and went to her bathroom. "And as for you" She said pointing at Santana. "you're grounded for a month."

"But Mami, I didn't even do anything."

"If I have not come in here, you could have hit her."

Santana left the room with so much anger in her. She felt was so mad at Rachel because not only did she hurt Quinn, she also felt betrayed that her mom will always take Rachel's side and not hers.

**Lima Mall.**

"Thanks for coming with me, Rachel. I hope you're having a great time. I hope you like the movie that we watched." Finn looked at Rachel. She was staring at her glass. "You sure you're okay?'Cause you don't look okay. You have been staring at that glass for minutes now."

"Sorry. Yeah. I liked the movie and this has been fun."

"You don't actually look like you're having fun. Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel sighed. "You're a really nice guy, Finn."Rachel said as she put her hands on top of Finn's.

"But there is just no spark between us. I've heard of that before but I actually don't know what it means. "Finn smiled but his eyes looks sad. He finds it weird that that was the exact same place where Quinn broke up with him.  
_  
I should find another place to take girls. I think this place is jinx._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry again."

"Its okay but I hope we can be friends. I see that you only hang out with Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Maybe we could hang out again sometime? As friends?"Finn smiled his famous innocent little smile.

"Of course."Rachel smiled back at him.

It was already nine. Quinn has been in her car for almost an hour waiting for Rachel to come home. She finally saw Finn's car in front of the Lopez' house. She saw Rachel get out of the car and waved goodbye to Finn. She felt jealousy again as she saw the two but she shook that idea from her head. She did not go there for that. She needed to talk to Rachel. She got out of her car and went forward to the Lopez' house.

"Quinn?"Rachel said as she saw the blonde standing a few feet away from her."What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, Rachel. I know I messed up. I'm sorry if I surprised you like that. I just wanted you to know. I don't wa-"

She continued talking and didn't see the tiny brunette walking towards her and again Quinn's rambling was cut off by a kiss. It was different from their first kiss. They both kissed with so much passion and need. Rachel was now holding blond hair in her hands and Quinn's hands were everywhere, on Rachel's back, her waist, her hair. Quinn kissed her as if this was the last time that she was going to kiss her and that was what was really in her mind, that this was the last kiss that the two of them will share.

They only parted when air became an issue. They looked at each other. Hazel eyes staring back at chocolate brown ones. Their forehead rested against each other.

"I'm sorry."Quinn said whispered.

Rachel put a finger in front of Quinn's lip to shut her up.

"I should be the one who should say sorry. You just surprised me. I didn't know what I will do. It's not every day that your friend tells you that she likes you, you know?" Quinn's heart sank when Rachel said the word friend. She was only a friend to Rachel but she was prepared for that. She wanted to be with Rachel in any way, she doesn't really care as long as she is with Rachel.

"I just had to tell you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't tell you. I don't want to regret it every day. I just had to tell you that I like you, Rachel. I really do."Quinn said tears now forming in her eyes.

Rachel went closer to Quinn; she held Quinn's cheeks in her hands and kissed her again."I like you too, Quinn. "

Quinn smiled and tears are now falling down her cheeks. She didn't expect to hear that from her. She can feel her heart pounding. Rachel wiped the tears that are falling from her eyes.

"You like me?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "What does this mean?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled at the blonde."Quinn Fabray, will you please be my girlfriend?"Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck."Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

They stayed at the position for a while then they sat on the Lopez' front porch. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"So does this mean your date with Finn went horrible?"Quinn said, laughing to herself.

Rachel let out laugh too."No. It was fine but I don't know. I guess because he was not you, it was just…okay."

"What are we going to do at school tomorrow?"

"I don't actually have a reputation that I have to take care of. I'm just new in the school and I actually don't care what they will think about me. I only care about you. Whatever you want to do will be fine with me." Rachel got her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. _My girlfriend_, Quinn said in her thoughts. Her heart was beating fast, she always tend to do that when she's around Rachel but now it was beating faster than ever. She has never been this happy in her life. She can't think of anything that can compare to this feeling. It was 100 times greater than the happiness that Quinn felt when Coach Sylvester gave her the Head Cheerleader title in Freshman year. She feels like everything just fits and everything is how it is supposed to be.

"What are you thinking?"She asked.

"I just can't believe it. From crying my heart out last night, I'm actually here now, sitting beside you."

Rachel straightened up and looked at Quinn."I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for letting you cry like that."She said as she put her hands on Quinn's cheeks."I promise you I would never do that again."

Quinn sighed. "Don't worry its fine."Quinn said as she removed Rachel's hand and kissed Rachel's palm then intertwined them with hers again. "I think I needed that. Now, that I know how it feels like to lose you, I will do my very best to not let that happen again. I will always fight for you. I will not be scared anymore. "Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel.

They stayed there and savored the moment both of them with smiles on their faces. There are moments where they will just stare at each other and smile or giggle. They were happy and they know it. Nothing matters at that moment, only the two of them.

**The next day.**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's car. They decided it will be best to take one car to school. So, they decided that Quinn will always fetch Rachel every morning.

"Hey. Are you okay?"Rachel asked Quinn as she was removing her seatbelt. The blonde was holding her steering wheel and tapping her fingers in it. She was staring straight outside the window.

"Of course."Quinn said as she turned to look at Rachel and smiled.

"You sure you want to do this? I told you its okay for me to keep this between us."

"No. It's fine. We will not actually hold hands, kiss and those kinds of things in public right?"Rachel nodded."So, I guess that's fine. We are not hiding it but still not putting on a show for everyone."

"Let's go." They both got out of the car and before they went inside the school they smiled at each other.

They went inside the school and they felt like they were back to the first day of school again. Quinn went straight to her locker while Rachel went to her own. When Quinn was about to go to Rachel's locker, she saw Finn standing beside Rachel and talking to her. She immediately walked to Rachel's locker. She pulled Rachel to a sweet and short kiss in front of Finn and the whole school.

"Hi."Rachel said and smirking as Quinn slowly pulled away. "So much for hiding it huh?"

"Sorry."Quinn said and she was blushing a little.

"It's okay. I knew you'd do this. You have jealousy issues and it's kinda cute but we have to work on that." Rachel took Quinn's hand."Let's go to class. I can feel everyone staring at us."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?"Quinn said with a smirk.

"Bye Finn."Rachel said as she waved goodbye.

He was mumbling something like 'Think of the mail'!

"Boys. Gross."Quinn said shaking her head in disgust.

**Yey for fluff! I'm trying to balance the story a little, fluff, angst and friendship on the next chapter. The next chapter just needs a little editing. ******

Do you want to see any other friendships on this story? If you do, just tell me. Maybe, I can think of a story. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Angst again. Sorry. I just love this idea. PezBerry friendship. Jealous Quinn again. I love jealous Quinn, she's too cute.**

**Sorry it took me long to post. I finished the other fic first and I'm writing a new one. I've finished this earlier but I always forget to post it.**

**Chapter Six.**

**_Choir room._**

Rachel and Quinn entered the room holding each other's hands. Everyone looked at them and was surprised that the rumors were true. It has been the talk of the day. Quinn Fabray was dating the New Girl from Glee Club.

"So rumors are true. You two are totally banging each other. That's kinda hot. Can I-."

"Shut up, Puck! Don't say anything that might cause you your life."

"Oh come on, Fabray. Can I at least watch?"Puck said smirking.

"You're gross, Noah!"

"I know you want me, Berry. Stop lying to yourself. Just admit it; I'll let you ride at the Puckzilla."

Quinn got up from her chair and went forward to Puck and grabbed his shirt."Will you stop talking to my girlfriend like that? Stop being a pig and stop hitting on my girlfriend!"

Puck slowly grabbed Quinn's hands and tried to remove it but before he can do it, Quinn has already removed her hands."Okay Fabray. Sorry!"

"Quinn, calm down."Rachel said as she held Quinn's arm. Quinn sat back to her chair. "We really have to do something about that jealousy of yours but it's kinda cute."

"Sorry."Quinn said then kissed Rachel's cheeks and then wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist then glared at Puck.

"My eyes! Will you two please get a room?"Santana said putting her hands in front of her.

"Shut up, San! It's just a kiss on the cheek. I've seen you and Britt doing more than that."

"Whatever!"

Mr. Shue entered the room and got everyone's attention. "So guys, I have found our Ballad for Sectionals. Rachel, come here please."Rachel smiled and got up from her chair.

"Hold up! New girl's going to get the solo?"Mercedes said.

"I think Rachel can do this."Mr. Shue answered.

"But she's just new in this club."Tina said looking at the other members.

"You can't give her the solo, Mr. Shue. Isn't that kind of unfair?"Kurt said sitting beside Mercedes.

"Wait! What's wrong with all of you? Have you all heard Rachel sing?" Quinn said now standing up and looking at everyone. "Whoever thinks that Rachel deserves this solo and thinks that she can totally do this, please raise your hands."

Kurt and Mercedes were the only ones who didn't raise their hands. Even Santana raised her hands, well, actually Brittany raised her hand for her.

"I guess that's a unanimous decision."Quinn said as she sits in her chair and smiled at Rachel.

"So that's settled then, Rachel's doing the solo. Thanks Quinn."Mr. Shuester said smiling at her.

The entire time both Mercedes and Kurt were glaring at Rachel.

After Glee practice. Rachel and Quinn stayed in the choir room to eat their lunch.

"I can't believe you did that." Rachel said as she took a bite on her sandwich and let Quinn take a bite. Rachel smiled when jelly was dripping in Quinn's cheeks. Rachel wiped it with her thumb and kiss Quinn on the cheek.

"You totally deserved that solo. You have an amazing voice. Don't mind them, they are just jealous because they are not as talented as you are." Quinn said as she reached to hold Rachel's hand and smiled at her. Rachel leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks Quinn."Rachel said blushing from the compliment.

"So, that's what I get for being nice to you?"

"No. That's what you get for being a perfect girlfriend."Quinn shook her head and smiled."You're going to my house later right?"

Quinn nodded and smiled."Have you talked to Santana?"

Rachel shook her head. "I already talked to her mom. I explained everything to her, I asked her to lift her punishment to Santana but she said that Santana was still wrong. Good thing she lessened it to a week and not a month. "

"I'll talk to her if you want."

"It's fine. I want to do it myself."

The day went perfectly for Quinn and Rachel. Everyone was shocked by the news but they didn't do anything about it. They both receive stares from everyone and a little whispering behind their backs but they have already expected that, they actually expected worst. At least there were no slushie attacks. They also prepared for that and it's a relief that they didn't need to bring out the extra clothes that they brought.

"Quinn! Rachel!"Brittany shouted from across the hall and she run towards the two and surprised them with a hug. Santana was following her but not really running.

"Hey Britt! What's up?"Quinn asked.

"Would you like to go on a double date with me and San?"Brittany said smiling at the two. Santana just rolled her eyes. The two looked at each other then giggled.

"Okay, Britt."Quinn said smiling at the taller blond. Brittany smiled and clapped her hands.

"I told you they would say yes, San."Santana just smiled at Brittany. "Can we do it tomorrow because San said that I have to study today because Mr. Shue might fail me if I just keep drawing ducks on my paper."

"Sure, Britt."Rachel said then smiled at the blond.

They went to Santana and Rachel's house to study.

Santana and Brittany are cuddling on the couch while Rachel and Quinn are sitting on the floor doing their homework on the table.

"Britt, I told you. Stop drawing ducks on the paper."

"But San, it's cute. Look at this."Brittany showed the paper the Santana. The Latina just smiled.

"Santana, why is your bag still here on the floor?"Santana's mother said as she lifted the bag.

"I'll get it later,Mami."Santana said as she sat on the couch.

"Get this bag now! Why can't you be like Rachel. She's organized and-"

Santana suddenly stood from the couch. "Fine! Why don't you just adopt her, so that you can have your perfect little daughter."Tears are now forming in her eyes, she wiped it and ran to the stairs. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Santana Maria Lopez, get back here! I'm still talking to you!"

The three girls went upstairs and started knocking on Santana's room. After a few minutes, they all gave up and went back downstairs. Quinn and Brittany said goodbye to Rachel and Santana's mother.

The three teenagers were standing outside the Lopez Residence.

"You sure you're okay if we leave now?" Quinn said looking at the brunette.

She just nodded.

"I still want to talk to San, Q."Brittany said with a frown in her face.

"Sorry, Britt. We tried but she doesn't want to talk to us."

Brittany sat on the passenger side.

"I'll try to talk to her again."Rachel said to Quinn.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"Quinn kissed the brunette."Bye."

Quinn and Brittany left. It was already dinner time. The Lopez family was on the dinner table except for Santana.

"Carlos, can you please call your sister?"

"But Mami, why can't Joaquin do it?"The little boy said looking at his brother.

"Mami, said your name. Stop complaining."Joaquin said.

"Don't worry. I'll go get her."Rachel said as she stood up from her chair.

"You don't have to do that Rachel."

"It's okay."Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel."Carlos said and Rachel touched his hair as she passed him."Rachel!" He said as he fixes his hair.

The other little boy laughed. Carlos pushed him lightly.

"Boys!"Santana's mom said and they immediately stopped.

Rachel knocked on the door. "Santana, it's me Rachel. Your mom asked me to call you. Everyone's waiting downstairs." She knocked on the door five times when she was about to turn and go back downstairs, the door opened.

She entered and she saw the Latina curled up on her bed and staring outside the window. Rachel closed the door and rested her back on the wall. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Santana. I know how you feel and-"Rachel finally said.

"How can you know how I'm feeling? You're little Miss Perfect!"Santana said now turning at Rachel. There is not much anger on her voice not like how she is with other people. She sounds hurt and vulnerable.

"Do you know the story of my dads?"Santana didn't say anything so Rachel just continued with her story."Of course it's obvious that I was adopted right? And you know that I am an only child. My dads have given me everything that I wanted and as my way of saying thank you, I tried my best to be perfect for them. I did everything that they told me to do but one day I made a mistake but you know what my dad told me? He said that I don't always have to try to be perfect because he will love me for who I am. Mistakes are inevitable and it teaches us to be better."Rachel now sat on the edge of Santana's bed. She reluctantly held Santana's hand. Santana didn't remove it and just wiped some tears with her other hand."I know how it feels to always want everything to be perfect to please other people but you don't have to do that, Santana. People will love you for who you are. I know your mom will accept you for who you are."

"That's not true! She always tells me what to do and always rub to my face the things that I can't do!"

"She only does that because she wants what's best for you. She wants you to learn. Everything she tells you will always be for what is better for you. Let's go downstairs. I'm sure your mom will be happy to see you."Rachel offered her hand and Santana smiled and took it.

Rachel gave her a hug and instead of pulling away Santana hug her back.

Santana has never had a sister. She was the second child and the only girl in their family. Quinn and Brittany are the only people that she considers her sisters but now she knows that she already have Rachel. She knows she will always tease her but it will always be out of fun and nothing more.

Santana pulled away from the hug. "You will not tell anyone that this happened or I will end you."

Rachel just laughed."Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**I hope that was okay. PezBerry friendship! I think I have shown Santana enough. More Faberry on the next chapter or Faberrittana. I'm super in love with those four girls!**

**I still have three more major events in my mind that will happen in this story. One of them is Sectionals. I still don't know how I'll write that chapter any suggestions?**


End file.
